The Dark Side of Love and The Light Side of Madness
by EveryoneHasDarknessIEmbracedIt
Summary: Hiashi has dark secrets regarding Hinata.Hinata will be mostly OOC but still have some of her innocent qualities we all love. It is going to be a Hinata Akatsuki harem with an extra surprise person. Follow her as she discovers the secrets surrounding her mother's death, the real reasons Hiashi has tortured her for years, mysterious powers, and finds love in unlikely people.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Any recognizable properties are NOT mine, and I'm obviously not the owner of Naruto 'cause if I was I would be rich and Neji would NOT die.**

_The only sounds distinguishable among the never ending voices were the persistent clap of thunder and the painful panting breaths of the room's sole occupant. If not for the harsh breathing one would think the room had never held life. For it could hardly be deemed usable as anything other than a storage closet. If one would care enough to investigate the source of the bone-chilling screams of pain and terror, the pitiful whimpered apologies, or the pleading cries for mercy that would never come they would find a girl no more than ten years old curled in a corner of the dark cramped room. The girl has dark blue hair, almost black from all of the dirt and blood mixed in it, which barely reached past her ears with crudely cut bangs almost falling in her eyes. Her wide white- lavender tinted pupiless eyes underlined by dark purple bags, usually dulled with pain and helplessness now flashed with determination and a newly discovered fire. Her slightly smaller than average body previously curled protectively in a ball now rose to shaky legs with a confidence never before felt. In the black void that was her prison the only thing visible was the paleness of the girl's skin rivaled the glow of a full moon on a clear night. The perfect flesh marred by a multitude of wounds inflicted by something sharp, perhaps a kunai or some sort of knife, some already faded to faint silver scars, others just scabbing over. Along with the crude cuts, bruises new and old littered the young girl's body. The abuse has been going on since the young child's mother died four years ago trying to protect her beloved family. Though the girl is positive everyone would have been better off without the brave sacrifice as she knows she is being punished by her father for being too weak and letting her precious mother lose her life for such an "underserving abomination." The child likes to think that if the other families and citizens of Konohagakure, or even her beloved Nii-san knew what was happening to her someone would put a stop to it, but her accursed father had solved that when he told everybody that she had died in the attack alongside her mother. Though as she stood bathed in darkness eyes shining with determination to escape her personal hell, and maybe more than a little madness the small girl laughed for the first time in four years. What started as an innocent girlish giggle soon turned into a crazed cackle as she felt her way to the other side of the room and noticed the voices were right, there in the corner opposite of where she was before was a forgotten kunai. And as the occupants of the compound settled down for the night, a wicked sense of foreboding filled the air. With the deafening sound of thunder ripping through the night nobody heard the whispered hiss filled with dark promise._

_ "Your mistake Otou-sama was underestimating me."_

_With the whispered promise of retaliation Hyuga Hinata started to plan the painful downfall of her father._

_Kami help them all._  


**AN: Hey I'm new to this, but this idea popped into my head Monday and I had to get it out somehow, I love reading fan fiction so I decided to try my hand in writing it.**

** This chapter is just a tester to see if anyone will actually read the story I have planned. If I continue it I will mostly update on weekends.**

_ Kami help them all._


	2. So Close I Can Almost Taste It

**Disclaimer: Despite all of my 11:11 and eyelash wishes I still do not own Naruto or any of the characters.**

_'__**This is Mako and Kenji talking.' **__'And this is thoughts.'_

**Hinata's P.O.V**

**_'Hurry up and make your move already I want to lea…' _**

**_ 'Yea get on with it.'_**

**_ 'Shut up! I was talking.'_**

_** 'You're always talking. Give someone else a chance for once!'**_

"_Shut up._" I hissed finally tiring of the two annoyingly persistent voices that never seemed to stop arguing. The worst part was the only thing I could do about it was ignore them and hope they took pity on me for once and _shut up_. Why, you ask? Simple, they are not real, made up, merely illusions my psyche created to help me cope with the torture. Of all the voices to be stuck with I get the two most annoying... Lucky me, though I hate to admit if they hadn't shown up two years ago I'd probably be _even more_ out of my mind than I am today which still isn't saying much. Since the voices insisted they were here to stay I decided to name them opposed to calling them voice one and two. The one that first spoke is Mako-chan and the second is her 'brother' Kenji-kun. Unfortunately for once they were right, if I didn't strike now I may never get the opportunity again.

**_'Finally, I thought you were going to waste our time talking to yourself.'_**Mako said impatiently. I decided to ignore her as I thought over the hasty plan we made in the absence of my tormentor. I wish we had time to make it more absolute but I wasn't so far gone that I couldn't count how long it was in between the touching father daughter bonding sessions, four hours. That was my recovery time and ultimately the time we had to work out the kinks in "Operation Escape Hyuga Bastard," otherwise known as O.E.H.B.

**_'The name was my idea!' _**Two voices exclaimed in unison. '_Oh no…3...2...1.'_

**_'Take that back Kenji-baka.'_**

**_'In your dreams _****princess****_.'_**

**_'Like I'd want _****you****_ in my dreams!'_** Mako sneered. Their arguing faded as I extended my senses and focused on the distinctive light but powerful footsteps of Hyuga Hiashi stalking towards my prison. I knew this would be the last time I would have to hear the dreaded steps coming ever closer with nefarious intentions. At the '_clicking'_ sound of the door being unlocked reached my ears Kenji and Mako stopped bickering, I crouched further into the shadows of the cloaked room, though I knew it would do no good against my father's Byakugan. I had to stop myself from flinching as the bright lights from the hall briefly flitted in as Hiashi stepped into the room briefly scanning for me. As his all-seeing eyes stopped on my crouched form and connected with mine time seemed to stop, I was hardly breathing and for a terrifying second I froze, for a terrifying second I didn't think I could follow through with the plan. We were staring for what felt like years, he was looking at me as if he was anticipating something like this was going to happen.

**_'Hina-Hime go!'_** Mako and Kenji shouted at me, as soon as I heard their voices I snapped out of it. Hyuga-bastard looked satisfyingly shocked as I launched myself at him from my crouch awkwardly wielding a kunai for the first time. His surprise allowed me to send him flying with a well-placed kick to the chest. I took Kenji's advice to start running and not look back, and blatantly ignored Mako's suggestion to beat the shit out of Hiashi while he was down. Knowing him he wouldn't stay down long and I wasn't going to take any chances within my first few minutes of being free. As I ran through corridors and turned corners I could hear that the commotion was starting to wake the slumbering clansmen. As I turned another corner I skidded to a stop looking at the dead-end with horror, my dread mounting as I turned around and saw Hiashi had caught up and was flanked by several guards. I backed up until my back hit the wall; I realized that I am trapped; father must have come to the same conclusion as a taunting smirk twisted his lips. As I lifted my shuttered light lavender eyes to father's cold white ones, what I saw gave me courage enough to continue this fight with my all even if it ended in my death. For in his flat gaze I saw the barest flicker of fear. I scanned the guards and saw their confusion on what was happening. Crouching and raising the forgotten kunai defensively, I spoke the three words that sealed Hyuga-bastards fate as well as my own.

"Fight me Otou-sama." With nothing more than those three whispered words all hell broke loose.

**AN: I know it ended on a bit of a cliffhanger, but I couldn't think of a better way to end it. Please R&R constructive criticism is more than welcomed, however flames will be pointedly ignored ;) I don't have a beta but my best friend kindly proof read this chapter for me, so I say thank you darling. If anyone wants to take the position pm me… Thank you to all the invisible readers. I appreciate it.**


	3. Escaping From Hell

**Hiashi's P.O.V**

"Fight me Otou-sama." Those words whispered so calmly by the abomination had the effect it most likely intended; disorder and shocked confusion. The guards that had steadfastly arrived at my side after the demon had surprised me now dropped their constant apathetic façade for expressions ranging from shock to disbelief, and even some delight. I tried to stay nonchalant, but figured I let my own surprise show when the brat smirked at me.

**Hinata's P.O.V**

I smirked when I saw the bastard's surprise at my demand, but it faded slightly as he started laughing. I had just practically smacked him in the face by exposing he was a lying bastard and he was _laughing_ like it was some kind of game!

'_**Are ya gonna take that Hina-Hime? Kick that old man's ass!'**_

'_**For once Mako-chan and I are in agreement; take that ignorant fool down a few notches.'**_

'_If he wants a game I'll give him one.'_ With that last thought I wiped my mind clear of everything other than fighting Hiashi until I had a promising escape route. With that goal resonating in my head I put on a playful smile. Still crouching and brandishing my kunai in one hand; I made a 'come at me' gesture with the other.

"Let's play a game Hyuga-bastard, if I win I get to leave this hell and no one can come looking for me for at least two days."

"I accept your terms dearest _daughter_." I rolled my eyes as he spat out 'daughter' like it left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Name your terms, I'm itching to leave this place." He just smirked and pretended to think about it to get on my nerves. It was working but I wouldn't let him know that, so I kept the playful expression plastered to my face. Seeing he wasn't getting anywhere Hiashi finally graced me with his answer.

"_When_ I win you have to go back to your room and take whatever punishment I deem fit for this little stunt with no complaints. Do you accept?"

"Hai I accept." I had barely finished my sentence when I had to roll out of the way of a kick meant for my head, before I had time to stand a shuriken sliced through my side, though I barely felt it as I was more concerned by the fact that Hiashi was charging at me Byakugan activated, and hands encased in the deadly Hyuga chakra. When he was five feet away I ran at him leaping over him before I was within striking distance, I landed in the Byakugan's blind spot swiping his legs out from under him. I practically pounced on him holding him down with a strength I didn't know I had, I pressed my kunai to his throat hard enough to draw blood; but not enough to do any permanent damage… _yet_. Just as I was about to apply more pressure a kunai embedded itself in my shoulder, a chill ripped through the air as I felt a shift in myself. Next thing I know Hiashi landed a kick to my head and all that's left of the thirty or so guards is a sea of lifeless bodies bathed in scarlet; with me in the middle of it all bathed in the same scarlet paint. As I sensed someone coming towards me I looked up into the stoic eyes of the bastard who started this all four years ago.

"Tch, foolish little girl look at what you've done; and all because you couldn't control your emotions! Look at them; they didn't stand a chance against your rage! Fathers, brothers, sisters, and mothers slaughtered so carelessly in cold blood. You need to be locked away; you should be punished for your actions here tonight. So weak, so pathetic, so _useless_; to this day I wonder as to why your mother got herself killed for someone so undeserving." What started as a harsh shout ended in a soft condescending whisper.

"No, I don't believe you; you're lying! You have to be, just shut up. _**Shut up!**_" I was backing myself into a corner, literally and Hyuga-bastard was closing in quick ready to knock me out, and drag me back to my prison; over my dead body!

'_**Don't let him get to you Hina-Hime, you're doing great. Now just wait until he's close enough, and get out of here.'**_

'_**Yea Hime, listen to Kenji-baka, you kicked ass!'**_

'_But what about all of the innocent people, I slaughtered them!'_

'_**Don't worry about that now, just worry about getting out and we'll explain everything when the time is right.'**_

'_Hai Kenji-kun.'_

In the time I had been talking to Kenji and Mako Hiashi had gotten considerably closer, but he wasn't rushing at me; so I figured he was going to try to convince me to go with him peacefully.

'_Tch yea right.'_ When he was close enough I kicked him hard enough to send him flying across the room crashing straight into a wall. I didn't waste any time, as soon as he was away from me I turned and darted to a window. As I heard hurried footsteps coming I leapt onto the window's ledge, turning back I caught a glimpse of a boy only one or two years older than myself, though he didn't see me as he was busy trying to wake Hiashi. One last thought went through my head as I jumped out of the window and ran to the forest for cover.

'_Neji-nii san.'_

**AN: I just wanted to say; I'm sorry if this chapter isn't to great we had a family emergency this weekend, and this was the best I could come up with. Plus this was my first fight scene, I really hope I didn't disgrace fanfic writers everywhere lolz.**

**Also the Akatsuki will probably be in the next chapter, or at least one or two of them. I don't know which one/ones yet, so if any of you have one (or two) in mind just let me know… I hope you enjoyed it, now all you have to do is click that button ;)**


	4. Finally Some Peace Maybe not

**Hinata's P.O.V**

I headed straight for the cover of the trees as soon as my feet hit the ground, my only thought was to dissolve into the welcoming shadows before dawn.

**_'W-why do you want to go there Hime?'_** A feminine voice sounded in my head shattering the delicate silence.

"I suppose I've gotten used to darkness; it's peaceful, almost comforting in a way. The way the shadows wrap around you in a loving embrace; no questions, no hidden motives, and no judgment…" After my unexpected response it was quiet for a while until…

**_'After four years in it you'd think she'd be sick of it eh Kenji-Teme?' _**

_'Mako-chan, you know no matter how softly you speak I'll be able to hear you right?' _I could picture the sheepish expression on her face and the way she would rub the back of her head as clearly as if she was standing in front of me.

**_'Oh yeah, I almost forgot about the being inside your head thing, heh sorry.'_**

**_'Speaking of your head; you have some disturbing things in there.'_** I just rolled my eyes in exasperation and kept sprinting through the trees as Kenji's comment started an offending discussion about my mental state. I decided to stop as I spotted a little stream that would be my bath and drinking water until it was time to move on. I figured the sun was starting to rise as birds started their morning melody and there were a few barely visible beams of sunlight peeking through the leafy opaque canopy of the forest. Now I faced a hard decision; wash up before resting, or get some much-needed sleep and wash later. I eventually decided to wash up in the little stream first, as I couldn't remember the last time I had the opportunity to bathe with clean water. Stripping off the old t-shirt adorning my body I decided it would be better to just get it over and practically threw myself into the water. As soon as the icy water engulfed my form a sharp sense of awareness tore through me. Suddenly I wasn't so tired anymore; suddenly it seemed as if the birds were screeching opposed to singing, suddenly I just needed to get away from here…_now._ Hurrying from the stream I scarcely had time to slip on my tattered t-shirt and throw myself onto the ground before a barrage of weapons rained down on me, as I tried to jump up I realized it was in vain, there were multiple kunai and shurikens embedded in my shirt, hands, and feet; not enough to injure to badly, but enough to hold me in place.

**_'I told you hiding in the creepy forest was a bad idea, but did you listen? No of course you didn't.'' _** I almost groaned aloud at the condescending voice but managed to rein it in opting instead to try to identify my attacker. Scanning the area as much as possible in my current position I couldn't see anything out of the ordinary, deeming it useless I resolved to just lay there until my assailant showed their face; it was taking so long that by the time they showed themselves I was falling asleep. Trying to keep myself awake as I felt more than one person approaching me I mumbled sleepily,

"Night night Stranger-san."

**AN: Yo! I know I said the Akatsuki would be in this chapter, but I decided to put them in the next one; which will probably be out either later tonight or some time tomorrow. I'm really extra sorry for the sucky chapter, I know it was a boring filler but I believe it was a necessary evil to kinda build up to the next one ya know? Anyways thanks for everyone who has read and reviewed so far. I may only have a few reviews but it's more than I ever thought I would get, so thanks loves. **

**P.s. Reviews bring Hina-Hime happiness, and let's face it she needs some happiness (;**


	5. Elf-Chan

**AN: I know the last chapter sucked, and the thing with Hinata falling asleep with a possible threat was incredibly stupid, and you invisible readers were probably going "WTF?!" cause that's what I was doing. Anyway it probably doesn't make sense, but remember Hinata is just a ten-year old girl who probably hasn't had a restless sleep in years, so everything kind of just caught up with her at a very bad moment lolz. **

**I'm going to do some/most of this chapter in third person, but it's going to be about three people with such contrasting personalities that are challenging (for me anyway) to write so don't flame on me too hard alright? Oh and this chapter is where it starts to get M.**

It was silent for close to a minute after the group of three watched the diminutive girl try to struggle free to no avail then seemingly give up and fall asleep, then two voices exclaimed at once,

"Did that bitch seriously fall asleep?"

"Oh no, Elf-chan's dead!"

"She's not fuckin' dead ya fuckin' masked moron!"

A voice vastly different from the others spoke up at last, ending the mounting argument about whether the girl was dead. Unlike the others this one was utterly calm, apathetic even.

"Hidan-san you don't have to be so crude, and the girl is not dead Tobi-san you can see her chest moving."

The one called Tobi seemed to consider that as a second later he was examining the girl intently, and seemingly satisfied at what he found he skipped back to the others singing at the of his lungs,

"Elf-chan's not dead, Elf-chan's o-kaay!"

Surprisingly it was the foul-mouthed one that brought up an excellent point,

"What the fuck are we gonna do with it?"

The third one, Itachi was forced to take a few steps back lest he be hit by Tobi who was shimmying in his spot, frantically waving his arms around screaming about how he had an idea.

Putting Tobi out of his misery Itachi merely replied with a disinterested,

"What Tobi-san?"

"Weeelll Tobi thinks we should take Elf-chan with us, and Itachi-senpai should listen to Tobi because Tobi is a good boy!"

"Tobi-san we cannot take the girl back to the hideout, Leader-sama would just order her to be killed."

Seeing Tobi's crestfallen expression Hidan smirked gripping his triple-bladed scythe tighter as he suggested malevolently,

"Or I could just sacrifice the bitch to Jashin-sama."

"No Hidan-senpai! Itachi-senpai agrees with Tobi, right senpai?"

The two snapped their attention to the third-party with inquiringly, as if asking 'Well who's right?' Itachi sighed before looking thoughtfully at the person in question. Underneath the bruises that littered her body she looked vaguely familiar, she could be no older than ten making her approximately the same age as his little brother. Scanning the girl Itachi assessed that it would be of no threat to take her in front of Leader-sama, judging by the girl's pathetic state and lack of village headband she would little to zero threat if Leader-sama decided to dispose of her, most likely the only one hurt would be Tobi, and the girl of course, Itachi was broken out of his musings by a loud childish voice whining in his ear.

"Itachi-senpai can Tobi please keep the sleeping beauty? He promises he will be a good boy, Tobi will make sure Hime is a good girl too!"

"Tch, fine you may keep her bu…"

"Yay Tobi gets to keep Elf-chan!"

Itachi sweat-dropped and Hidan cackled as Tobi cut him off _again._

"Tobi-san you did not let me finish; you can take her _BUT_ you must first get permission from Pein-Sama." Tobi completely ignored him as he was too busy swinging the sleeping girl around chanting,

"Yay, Tobi can keep Elf-chan!"

Hidan was slashing his scythe at the hyperactive Nin, getting irritated when he danced out of his reach every time. After failing to even scratch Tobi for over ten minutes he finally whirled around to Itachi yelling,

"Oi weasel fucker! Why the fuck did you say lollipop-dick could keep the bitch? Pein is just gonna tell one of us to kill her, you're gonna be the one listening to that whiny-ass bitch cry when he does!"

**AN: its short I know, because I suck. I know I said this chapter would be up yesterday but obviously it wasn't so I'm sorry (Puss in Boots expression).**

**Anyways, thank you to everyone that has reviewed, especially a certain someone who helped me make up my mind about the Akatsuki members (;**


	6. Confusion and Amusing Incidents

**Hinata's P.O.V**

Pain. That was the only thing I was aware of as I drifted awake; though it was a welcomed ache opposed to the crippling pain I usually felt after one of Hyuga-bastard's lessons. Due to that fact alone I figured whoever attacked me wasn't sent to deliver me back to that hell. The only problem with that was I didn't know who else would keep me alive when they had the chance to kill me. After thinking about who could have me and what they could want with me I decided my best bet was to ask my ever-present pests.

'_Mako-chan? Kenji-kun?'_

'_**Hina-Hime! You're awake; I thought you were going to sleep forever.'**_

'_Mako-chan could you not shout, you're going to give me a headache.'_

_**Don't mind her Hime she's like a puppy; easily excited with no sense of boundaries.' **_Uncharacteristically ignoring Kenji's insult Mako answered my unasked question.

'_**Sorry Hime, we don't know any more about the situation than you.'**_

"Oh, I should have realized that eh Mako-chan? "

'_**You really should have. I think you're losing your touch Hime." **_Was the playful response. I was prevented from answering by an amused snort coming from the doorway I hadn't noticed. Leaning against a triple-bladed scythe was a boy of about sixteen. He had slicked back silver hair and pale skin. A black cloak with red clouds lay open on his shoulders, baring his well-defined chest and a strange silver pendant made up of an upside down triangle inside of a circle, also around his neck was what looked like a headband with three perpendicular lines and a fourth horizontal line going through the other three. Thankfully he was also wearing pants, though the most striking feature about him was not his odd colored hair, but striking purple eyes that seemed to glow in the dim room.

I was startled out of my studies by the subject himself,

"What the fuck are you looking at bitch?!" I stared at him blankly instead asking Kenji a question,

'_Kenji-kun, shouldn't it be obvious what I'm staring at? He is the only other thing in the room after all." _The only response I got was laughter, _how strange._

The strange boy seemed to get impatient so I asked him the same question I had asked Kenji, and again the only response I got was him laughing. Trying to get his attention politely wasn't working and I could feel my temper start to flare.

**Hidan's P.O.V**

_Why the fuck do I have to be the one to check on the bitch? If that masked lunatic wanted her so much why the fuck couldn't he check on her? Tch he's probably out harassing a fuckin' rabbit or something. Bitch is probably still asleep anyway. _Leaning against my scythe I watched in amusement as the girl seemed to be having an internal debate. Growing bored just watching her I was about to say something when she beat me to it,

"Oh, I should have realized that eh Mako-chan?" She must have gotten a response because she pouted looking put out. _Ha the crazy bitch talks to herself. _I stifled my laughter down to just an amused snort, but she must have heard me as her head snapped up, eyes searching for the source of the noise. When she found me she seemed to be analyzing every detail; it was disquieting to have her blank white-lavender gaze seemingly scrutinizing me, so I decided to break her concentration.

"What the fuck are you looking at bitch?!" She kept looking at me blankly, and finally when I was about to sacrifice the crazy heathen to Jashin-sama, Tobi be damned she finally spoke.

"Shouldn't it be obvious what I'm looking at? You are the only other thing in the room." I stared at her for a second then burst out laughing. What she said wasn't actually funny it was the way she said it, it was said with genuine confusion, as if it was actually puzzling her. I could tell she was trying to get my attention but I couldn't stop fucking laughing. The next thing I was aware of was flying through the air before crashing into something semi-soft, and a throbbing pain in my chest where I'm assuming the psycho bitch had kicked me.

**AN: Hey lovelies I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. There was just something I wanted to address in case it confuses anyone.**

**Hidan's age, I said he was sixteen because for once I actually did the math and figured out that if Hinata is sixteen in part two of Naruto and Hidan is twenty-two there would be a six-year difference(obviously), since Hinata is ten now Hidan would obviously be sixteen right? Another thing, I know Hidan is one of the newest Akatsuki members and probably wasn't there when he was a teenager, but this story is majorly AU so whatever.**

**This chapter is the longest (I think) so far at 724 words excluding this long and unnecessary author's note.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Itachi's P.O.V**

It had already been two days since we came across the girl, two days since she collapsed, and two unbearably long days of Tobi moping around our temporary residence. The peace was nice for a few hours; after that it was just pathetic and if possible more annoying than his usual hyperactive-self. Today I had finally had enough of it and sent Tobi out on an "important" mission; go into the nearest village and get the kid some clothes as the baggy t-shirt she's currently in is covered in blood, sweat, and other substances I don't care to identify. It seemed that the "mission" had cheered him up some as he had skipped out of the door muttering something about having to ask someone what kind of clothes elves wear. That was six hours ago, so he's either lost or he annoyed the wrong person and we are now short a member.

Hidan's disturbing laughter pulled me away from any more unfortunate scenarios involving Tobi's absence. Hidan's laughter didn't bode well for anyone under normal circumstances, so it wasn't reassuring to know I had sent him to check on a defenseless child. It was for the best that I get to the room the girl was placed in before I had to explain to Tobi why she had disappeared; that's exactly what I was doing when a blur of silver, black and red crashed into me knocking me to the ground.

**Hinata's P.O.V**

Once I calmed down enough to realize what I had done I rushed out of the door in time to see the boy who was laughing at me crash into another slightly younger boy. I only got to see a flash of black hair and the same red and black cloak the silver-haired one was wearing before they were a mess of tangled limbs on the floor in front of me. I would later say that it was a mixture of relief from escaping from my father, disappointment from being captured my first day of freedom, and the mental exhaustion of everything catching up with me, but looking at them sprawled over each other on the ground seemed to be the most amusing thing in the world at the moment, and one I started laughing I couldn't see to stop. Mako wasn't really helping me either when she chimed in with,

**_'Does this seem familiar to you Hime?'_**

After five minutes of me laughing, the purpled-eyed boy swearing, and the dark-haired one chiding him I decided to see if they needed some help. I really didn't want to give the one I attacked any more reason to hurt me so I walked over to the other one and offered him my right hand. He looked from my outstretched hand to my still grinning face warily and I felt the need to reassure him.

"Don't worry I'm done laughing and I pinky promise not kick you." I held my left pinky up for him to see; he still didn't look like he believed me but he grabbed my proffered hand anyway. After some tugging on my part I finally helped him to his feet, stepping back to see him better I studied his appearance like I did the other one; he has pale skin that contrasted with his onyx eyes, his matching black hair is in a loose ponytail that disappeared under his red and black cloak, he also has bangs that frame his face; like the fist boy he has a necklace but his is just a cord with three metal rings. He is a bit taller than the other boy; he is also slimmer than the other one. The dark-haired one also has one of those strange headbands but he wears his around his forehead. Overall he was not nearly as intimidating as the loudmouthed one, his onyx eyes were stern but not cold like father's nor were they malevolent like the other boy's; he definitely has the most caring air about him out of the three. I was about to ask him where I was and what they wanted from me when I was thrown back by an unknown force, I was bracing myself for the harsh impact of the ground but it never came, instead I landed on something soft. Looking down the only thing I could see was a bright orange mask that looked like a giant lollipop, I was about to find out is it tasted like a one too when it talked to me.

"Yay, Elf-chan is awake!"

I know it was still talking but that was all I heard as I passed out again.

**AN: Hey peoples sorry about the late update. I hope I described Itachi good enough and I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know kind of boring but the next chapter hopefully won't be. Heh, sorry about the ending but I really couldn't resist. See ya next time!**


	8. Troublesome Nicknames

**Hinata's P.O.V**

As I regained consciousness I could distantly hear what sounded like two people arguing and someone wailing something about dead elves.

**_'I hate to interrupt you Hime, but you should really get up now and find out what's going on.'_**

_'As usual you're right Kenji-kun.'_

Taking his advice to heart I cleared my throat to get their attention, when that didn't work I sucked in the biggest breathe I could and let it out as the most piercing scream I could muster. It seemed to have worked as I now had their complete attention; feeling uneasy about the way they were looking at me I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Uh hi." All I got for my troubles were blank looks from the boys and a sarcastic "Nice one, I never would have thought of that" from Mako-chan. Finally I decided that the faster I asked someone what was going on the faster I can get out of here; gathering all my courage I choose to try talking to them again.

"So um, who are you?" I didn't get the reaction I expected, instead the talking orange lollipop screeched,

"Elf-chan" and tackled me to the ground _again._ I was struggling to push the _thing_ off me with no success when its weight was lifted and I was being helped up by the black-haired boy.

"Thank-you…" I trailed off as I realized I didn't know any of their names, he must have this too as he introduced them all. He pointed to the purple eyed one,

"This is Hidan-san, he is sixteen." Hidan was clasping a silver pendant between his hands with his eyes closed, head bowed slightly, and he seemed to be mumbling things under his breath completely ignoring us. _Humph how rude._ The boy with the matching onyx eyes and hair then gestured to the lollipop saying,

"This is Tobi-san, he is thirteen."

It looked as if Tobi couldn't figure out what to do with himself; he was hopping from one foot to the other and it looked like he was holding himself back from tackling me again. Now that I didn't have to worry about ending up on the ground for now I took the time to look at the cause of my said misadventures. Tobi had short spiky black hair; he was a little shorter than the other black-haired boy, the orange mask covered his whole face save for his coal-black right eye. My attention was drawn away from Tobi when the other boy started talking again.

"I am Uchiha Itachi, and I am fifteen years old."

They were all looking at me like they were waiting for me to run out screaming or pass out again. _Hah like I would give them that pleasure. _Instead I put on a cheerful smile and an exaggerated wave as I introduced myself.

"Yo, I'm Hinata and I'm ten." There was silence for five seconds, and then Tobi skipped over to me, picked me up, and started twirling us around the room singing,

"Elf-chan's alright!"

It was fun but I was starting to get dizzy and I really wanted to stay awake for more than five minutes in their presence.

"Uh Lolli-kun could you put me down now?"

He didn't seem to be listening so I did the most logical thing I could think of, I bit his gloved hand. He dropped me immediately and dove behind a laughing Hidan with a loud cry of,

"Owwie, Elf-chan is mean to Tobi!"

Feeling bad about really hurting him I went over to him and wrapped my arms around him.

"I'm sorry Lolli-kun; I just wanted you to put me down."

I knew all was forgiven when I felt him crush me against his chest with one arm and pat my head with his other hand. We were ripped bodily apart by a sneering Hidan.

"How fucking cute, the brain-dead moron found a little girlfriend." Tobi had his hands over his ears trying to block out Hidan's dirty language; while Itachi was pinching the bridge of his nose with his head tilted back faintly. It seemed like this was a steady routine between them as no one looked surprised.

**_'Hey Hime! Kenji-baka and I think you should put that Hidan guy in his place like you did to the Hyuga-bastard.' _**

_'Mako-chan I don't know if you've noticed but I'm small even for a ten-year old, and Hidan looks like he would be considered bigger than a normal sixteen year old.'_

**_'Aw come one Hime, you took out thirty or so Hyuga guards plus Hiashi, you can take on _****one****_ not-so-little-teenager.' _**

_'I don't want to hurt him Mako-chan, just make him a little mad.'_

**_'I am sure Hime will think of something effective without expending her energy in the process.'_**

_'Thank-you Kenji-kun.'_

Ignoring the argument that conversation had started I looked up at Hidan with the most innocent face I could muster.

"I could give you a hug too if you would like Hidan-_chan." _

I tried to do just that when Itachi gently pulled me back, he was looking down at me sternly but I could see the hidden laughter in his eyes, Tobi wasn't even trying to hide his amusement if his gleeful giggling was anything to go by. Hidan on the other hand looked about ready to cut me to pieces with his scythe. I turned my attention back to Itachi when he started speaking.

"Hinata-san if you plan on living longer than five minutes you would do well to remember not to provoke Hidan-san at least until Leader-sama decides what is to become of you, do you think you can do that?"

I thought about it for a few minutes, _if Hidan is always this cruel I don't think I can restrain myself from doing _something_ about it, but if I plan to get answers it's best to play nice for now._

"Hai Ita-chan I will be good for now, pinky promise."

He didn't look as if he believed me as he hooked his pinky with mine; _though that could be because of his new nickname. _I turned around to face Hidan only to see him trying to attack me and being desperately held back by panicked Tobi.

"Uh Hidan-san, I'm really really _really_ sorry for upsetting you."

He still didn't look happy but he had stopped trying to attack me at least.

"Tch whatever bitch; next time you do that I'll fucking sacrifice you to Jashin-sama."

Before I could respond Itachi had grabbed my hand and was coaxing me towards the only visible exit, calling to the other two over his shoulder,

"We are leaving now; we have already been gone an additional three days."

"Ita-chan where are we going?"

"We are going back to the hideout to ask Leader-sama what is to be done about you Hinata-san."

**AN: Hey lovely readers, it's been awhile hasn't it? This chapter would have been up yesterday but my computer decided to overheat and be a general pain in the ass, so sorry about that. I would love to hear what you thought of this chapter, what you did/didn't like. Uh the rest of the Akatsuki is probably going to be in the next chapter, well the ones that are in the organization already, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter see ya next time :D**

**P.s I know Hidan was one of the last to join the Akatsuki and he definitely wasn't in it when he was sixteen but it's AU so the order and ages of the members are going to be different 'kay? **


	9. Chapter 9

Itachi quickly realized that traveling with Hinata, Tobi, and Hidan was akin to babysitting toddlers that were hyped-up on sugar. He found that if he took his eyes off of them for a second he would have to keep Hidan from killing one or both of them. From what he could gather Hinata had taken all of Hidan's slights against Tobi and surprisingly Itachi personally. Apparently she made it her mission to annoy Hidan as much as possible; currently Hidan was in front of everybody, Hinata was a few steps behind him collecting rocks and throwing them at his head; Tobi was skipping next to her giggling at Hidan's misfortune. Three feet behind Tobi and Hinata was Itachi silently cursing himself for revealing to the girl that none of them could kill, maim or severely injure her until they knew what Leader-sama wanted to do with her; though he couldn't help admitting that watching Hidan get bullied by a slip of a girl was amusing.

**Hinata's P.O.V**

Hearing Tobi's giggles made me smile happy that I was amusing him and annoying Hidan at the same time. The smile dropped slightly as I felt Itachi's chiding gaze boring into me, it returned however when I saw that though his eyes were disapproving his lips were lifted in silent amusement, but all expression was erased when he realized I was watching him. Giggling silently I stopped waiting for him to catch up so I could walk next to him. He looked at me suspiciously for a moment, _probably wondering if I'm going to throw rocks at him too. _Shaking that thought away I looked up at him as I heard him ask a question.

"Did you need something Hinata-san?"

"No Ita-chan, I just wanted to walk with you." I gave him my most innocent smile, he didn't believe me if how he continued to look at me blankly was anything to go by. Rolling my eyes I gave into his silent request.

"_Fiiine_, when are we going to be there I'm bored?" I could almost feel his relief and exhaustion as he answered me.

"Forty-five minutes Hinata-san."

"Yes! Thank you Ita-chan." Satisfied with his reply I ran ahead to where Tobi was jumping onto his back with a loud cry of,

"Run Lolli-kun!" He instantly did so, as we passed Hidan I turned and stuck my tongue out at him laughing as he scowled. After five minutes Tobi finally asked me why we were running.

"Ita-chan told me we were close to wherever we're going, so if we run we can get there faster and Lolli-kun and Hinata-chan can play together."

"Yay, Tobi will go faster!" True to his word Tobi sped up…_ a lot. _He was going so fast it almost felt like I was flying, he stopped so quickly I would have been thrown headfirst into the ground if not for my tight grip on him. Looking up to see why we stopped I saw what looked like a great wall of rock. Confused I looked to Itachi watching as he did something with his hands, they were moving so fast all I could see was a blur. I looked away from Itachi when I felt Tobi tugging on my arm; I was about to ask him what he wanted when I saw what he was pointing at. The huge wall of rock seemingly dissolved into nothing leaving in its place what looked like a house. From what I could see it was completely made of what seemed to be tinted glass making it impossible to see inside. I was trying to figure out how people are supposed to get in and out because I couldn't find a door or windows anywhere when I noticed Itachi was talking to someone. Turning around so I could see who he was talking to I almost gasped.

**AN: I just want to apologize for the wait and say that I ****_really_**** appreciate everyone that has reviewed, and followed this story so far, I know updates are a little erratic and it's moving a little slow right now but it's about to pick up now that they are finally at the Akatsuki base. Also I'm really sorry about the short chapter and cliffie. Until next time :D**


End file.
